A Place to Call Home
by AnimeCouples592
Summary: A small moment between the couple Gajeel x Levy along with other Fairy members. Levy is just happy to see Gajeel being himself and knowing that he isn't alone anymore.


_Hi there. I will just like to say, please forgive me if I miss any details with any of the characters. Cause even though I like Fairy Tail a lot, I am still farily new at it. Also this is meant to be a Gajeel & Levy moment but I added in the other characters to make it more fun. _

_Anyways Enjoy! _

Setting: Mangolia Town

Guild: Fairy Tail

"Alright, Gray! Time to see who is the strongest once and for all!" the salamander yelled out to the point of no matter where you were in the guild, inside or out, you could hear Natsu's shouting.

"Go, Natsu!" a little blue flying cat shouted happily as he cheered on his comarade.

"Fine by me, Natsu! Just don't go crying if I beat ya again!" the dark haired responded to his friend's request.

"Go Gray-sama! Juvia's routing for you!" as Juvia was always cheering on her Gray-sama. _Ah Juvia is in love! _

Out of nowhere, Gray stripped off of his top as he prepared himself with Natsu's rough-housing. By the small sight, Juvia almost fainted of the beautiful sight she had witness for the tenth-millinoth time.

From across the other side of the room, was someone almost like Natsu, with the name Dragon Slayer attach to him, only he was more of the tough guy. He was sitting on top of a table, as he watched the two idiots about to what he would thought, the time of them to kill one another.

This young man, had long thick black hair almost down to his waist, with a dark outfit, among with piecings mostly covering half of his face that was made with iron-like material. And he was eatting some iron that he had. "Humph. Idiots."

What only seemed like forever to the rest of the guild, its only been a few minutes to Natsu and Gray's fighting. Around the guild, the other members wanted to calm them down, but they knew it was no of use.

"Hey, calm down already you two!" a blond teenage girl trying to say to her two friends that were going at it. With not even noticing that she was there, the next thing the girl knew, she was caught up in the fight.

With every kick and punch Natsu threw at Gray, he'd given it right back at Natsu. Along with Lucy being stuck in the middle of the whole thing.

"Oh my." A girl who was behind the bar table with long white-sliver looking hair with a long beautiful red-pink dress , as she smiled, watching her friends going at it.

"You should know by now to not get caught up in their fights, Lucy. Just let Erza deal with it." as one of the older gentlmen teased her who was smoking a pipe.

Seeing as though things has even more idiotic, Gajeel couldn't believe that he lost a fight to someone who would get worked up like this.

"Aren't you going to join them, Gajeel? It looks like fun." a small, soft, voice caught Gajeel's attention.

He looked down beside him and a girl was talking to him. A very cute small girl, who wore a bright yellow dress, with sleeves cut and were halfway down from her elbows, with sky-blue hair color.

Gajeel frowned at her as he looked away from her. "Now why would I do that? I don't need to be in it, since I ready know that I'm a lot stronger than the both of them." Levy gave out a playfull smile along with a giggle. Gajeel glanced at her without changing his experssion. "What are you laughing at, shrimp?"

"Nothing, really. I'm just glad you founded a new home, Gajeel."

From her responds, he was caught off guard. "Wh-What do you by that? Having this run down dump being my home? Forget it! I'm here only because the Master said that I can be here."

"But you've opened up more than from when we first meet you." she muttered. "At least, I think so."

As far as he knows, no one else has told him that. Expect maybe the Master. He looked at her as she kept on smiling at him. Feeling as though, he couldn't look away from her, out of nowhere, he was starting to blush.

"Gajeel, you're blushing." another small cat like the blue one only, black and white, pointed out.

Suddenly by without thinking, Gajeel tried to whipe off the blush, but instead founded himself onto the floor on his back. He began to reiliaze that he had fallen off the table like an amature.

He gave out a glare to the cat known as Lily. "I am not, Lily!" he shouted at the cat. Levy gave out a laugh. Seeing Gajeel like this, she couldn't help but to do so.

"Thanks a lot." he muttered annoyed.

It was unsual for someone like Gajeel to lose his cool that way. Seeing this small person, smiling and laughing away from something so stupid, Gajeel couldn't but help but gave out a friendly grin, even though it more looked like a smirk.

Suddenly, Gajeel felt something or someone being hit right aside from his head. Almost falling down and being out cold, Gajeel was able to see who was it the one who ran smack into him. It was Natsu.

"Bastarad! Are you trying to pick a fight with me?" Gajeel muttered angrliy at Natsu.

Seeing who Natsu ran into, he started to copy Gajeel's experssion. "Oh, you want to go at it as well, Gajeel?" as he started to crack his knuckles.

"Bring it on! I can pay you back for what you did to me last time!"

"Um, Gajeel...?" Levy neverously spoke. Even without noticing that he was spoken too, he started going at it with Natsu. As Levy watch, she couldn't but help, but to smile at his funny fighting with Natsu.

Seeing him like this was making her happy. Knowning that he founded a place to where, he could be himself.

"Huh? Levy-chan, what's with you?" Lucy asked as she snuck up behind her.

Levy didn't realize until she was next to her at the last minute. "Oh Lu-chan. I didn't see you there."

Lucy looked up at the two guys fighting, as a evil grin appeared onto her face. "Levy-chan..." she said in a dark tone. "You like Gajeel? Don't you?"

Levy looked at her neverously, as she felt her face becoming red. Than started to act differently around her. "N-No I don't!" she shouted without thinking, trying to get the attention to rub off. "I'm just glad to see Gajeel having fun, that's all."

"Sure you are." Lucy said as she evily giggled.

Right, before Lucy could say another word to Levy, suddenly, things had gotten darker in the guild.

"THAT'S ENOUGH YOU MORONS!" a woman's voice echoed through out the place.

Both Gajeel and Natsu were stopped in their tracks to see who was the one who gave out the order. Just right before they reiliazed who it was, both of them had horried experssions on their faces. Seeing the monster that was about to take over.

"E-Er-Erza?!" Natsu quivered in fear.

Levy, Lucy, Natsu, and Gajeel, all faced the over powered red-head as she was about to let lose.

Erza looked up as she smirked away. "If you want to see who is the strongest, why don't you try me?" she gave out a taut.

Before any of them could answer her, Erza was perpared. All of their faces were shocked and feared by the woman's power that she was about to let go. She was in a armor that was sliver colored and had swords all around her outline body, the outfit its self looked like something that an angle itself would wear.

"N-No thanks." both Natsu and Gajeel neverously said as they backed away.

She smiled at them. "Thought so." than, the armor disappeared. As both of the guys were too in shock of daring to move by the reaction that they have just caused.

"Are you two okay?" Lucy asked as she stood beside Natsu.

Levy stood where she was and smiled. Thinking even if, Gajeel doesn't wanted to adimit it, he does have somewhere to call home. And someone waiting for him.


End file.
